


肉体改造

by sanqianfannaohuyichai



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, 吉野弥生和善条刚毅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianfannaohuyichai/pseuds/sanqianfannaohuyichai
Summary: 很轻松的青组日常
Relationships: Yoshino Yayoi&Zenjo Gouki





	肉体改造

“大家有多久没照过镜子了？”  
这个星期，SCEPTRE4的剑机特务队员被召集起来训话。  
原因很简单，仪容。  
持续两个多月的一系列紧急事件，搞到加班昏天黑地，节假日也徒具形式，队员们对待内务方面也松懈起来。  
女队员的情况相对好些，再怎么不修篇幅，头发梳起来就掩饰了不少问题。但男队员这边，原本清爽的刘海快要长得遮住眼睛，寸头长成了一窝草，呆毛在头顶晃啊晃啊，明显是睡姿不正外加疏于梳理。  
“本来，我们剑机特务就是全体队员要看齐的榜样，连自己都不能以身作则，那会对整个队伍的精神风貌产生不良影响。”淡岛世理——SCEPTRE4副长，也是剑机特务的直接指挥者，语调冷彻地说道。  
面前一排大男人听罢，左右互相打量着。  
“秋山你看你的刘海把右眼完全盖住了，不会损害视力哪？”  
“弁财你才是，头发都拖到肩膀上了。”  
秋山冰杜和弁财酉次郎，原本是自卫队的一员，入队前是板寸跟和尚头，不知道是否物极必反，加入SCEPTRE4后纷纷留起了蓬勃的发型，被淡岛提醒剪发也不是第一次了。  
像加茂刘芳和五岛莲，本来就把刘海梳拢在脑后，或绑或夹固定起来，看起来倒还好。一溜看下来，反而是平时清清爽爽梳着马尾辫子的眼镜男榎本竜哉，由于严重失眠和熬夜，头发都失去了光泽，发丝耷拉下来，显得无精打采——外加两天没刮的胡渣，简直是“邋遢”二字的具现化。  
“副长，那么我来给大家剪头发吧！”日高晓高高举起左手，精神十足地喊。  
还没等淡岛发话，道明寺安迪就摁住日高的脑袋：“我反对，让日高来剪头发，还不如让炖豆腐啃一啃呢！”  
“炖豆腐才不会啃你那颗海草头吧，它只会踢你一脸……”向来乐于火上浇油的布施大辉，不慌不忙地插嘴补刀。  
淡岛抚着额角，青筋一跳一跳。堂堂第四王权者的氏族成员们，竟然像小学生一般吵架，真是岂有此理。  
但现在，大家还有心情胡闹，至少说明前段时间的危机暂告一段落，闲得蛋疼。  
  
与此同时，屯所的另一处。  
“拜托您了！”  
吉野弥生深深鞠躬。  
“啊……”  
眼前的这个壮汉，迟疑半刻，缓缓点了点头，算是应承。善条刚毅——年近四旬、身经百战的老鸟，少有地感到不好意思。  
一得到允许，吉野欢快地行动，“唰”地从身后变出一堆理发工具出来。  
“那么我来给善条先生理发了！”  
“等一下等一下，我先去洗洗头。”善条连忙摇手，抓起挂在抽屉把手上的毛巾，以和魁梧身材相当不搭的敏捷，闪进资料室一角的小房间。  
稀里哗啦的五分钟后，发尾还滴着水，善条走回座位，有些局促地坐下，等待着吉野动手。  
吉野从工具包里抖出塑料围布，将善条的上身裹了一圈，又抓起梳子，轻快地一点一点梳平头发。善条感觉到灵巧的手指在头顶跳来跳去，好像是小麻雀飞落又飞起。  
资料室本来就安静，只听得头发在梳齿间“擦擦”的滑动。善条养的小黑猫——现在该叫大黑猫——懒洋洋地趴在窗边，盯了一会儿便扭头窝进怀里打起盹来。  
“……善条先生，平时您用什么发蜡呢？”吉野像是打破沉默，发问道。  
“这个啊……”善条想了想，记不起上次买发蜡是什么时候了，“没有特别用的，随便买一买吧。”  
现在的年轻男士，应该不怎么用那种老派的发蜡了。当年进入SCEPTRE4时，快退休的老教官，会认真地用柳屋那种国产老牌的厚重发蜡，将头发严严整整地拢好。前代青王羽张迅用什么来整理那头长发，向来不是善条等下属关心的问题。宿舍里倒是会在浴室的穿衣间放上什么定型喷雾，只不过少有人碰，经常一瓶可以让一层楼的人用上好几个月。  
“这样，您下次可以试一下这些哦。您应该是中性发质。”吉野报出了几个发蜡的牌子。  
善条喏喏答应着。这时，吉野开始修起头发了。  
金属的利器贴着颈项移动，然而善条感觉到了十分的安心。


End file.
